The blossoming Flower
by Aria52
Summary: Okay, title sucks, anyways, captains are leaving seireitei and for what reasons, only two people really know, why is it that the small captain-"I'm not small!"-is one of the two and why is he buying large sheets of bright pink paper? Meant to be cute XD
1. Chapter 1

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Here's something unexpected, I came up with an idea for something cute...not my usual, but nice**

**Points go to anyone who can catch where that last bit was from XD**

**Anyways, this is just a thought of mine, and seeing as there a limited amount of these stories, I thought it might be fun**

**Especially when i'm trying something new**

**Yachiru: Aria52 does not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form**

**Hitsugaya: Why are you doing the disclaimer, you're not even in this chapter**

**Yachiru: Have you looked at who it's about, Chibiro?**

**Hitsugaya: Don't call me Chibiro! -Yachiru laughs- Dammit, I'm leaving**

**Aria: You do realize that he's taller than you, right?**

**Yachiru: Shh...I don't think he's noticed  
**

* * *

Hitsugaya groaned, for some reason great measures were being taken to have nearly all the captains and vice captains in Seireitei go into the human world.

And he was in the first wave as he actually knew the reason.

"Matsumoto." She nodded and followed, they had something to do before going down.

Soon the two were in front of the 13th division, discussing something quietly with the captain.

"Ooh, that's what you've been planning?" He glared at his vice captain then looked back at the white haired one across from him.

"From what I've heard, you'd be the best to find this, and that is the only reason I am including you, please come down as soon as you find a good way to get it." The other captain nodded and Rangiku squealed.

"Matsumoto, if you would, we need to find something stronger than steel." She blinked, "It has to be 11th division proof." She nodded, remembering when the fukutaicho had kicked a steel door and it didn't knock it off the handles, no, it created a hole like if you had a piece of paper and jabbed a finger into it while it was held out straight.

"Right, should I talk to Kurotsuchi?" He cringed slightly at her suggestion.

"It's the best choice, as long as that man stays away from me." He had actually somehow become a test subject for a day.

And it scared him to hell and back.

Or at least that was what Rangiku thought, considering how hard it was to get her captain to react.

That's what made this so fun!

"I'll send the third seat to remind Zaraki-taicho to come on the twelfth." He had to go down now, he sent a hell butterfly then went off.

"Hey, Toushiro, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he appeared right in front of the group that could see him, he glanced over.

"That's…convenient." He mumbled but shook his head.

"Oi, Toushiro…" Ichigo tried to poke his head but was thrown across the clearing.

"Kurosaki, where in this world can you get large pieces of paper?" He blinked.

"Why do you need those?" He glared over.

"Oh, I know! Follow me" Orihime pulled him off, Tatsuki following.

"Wait, I need to get a gigai first!" Ichigo watched the group and laughed.

Soon another shinigami stepped out.

"Where's…?" She didn't get to finish her question.

"Toushiro was dragged off by Orihime, any idea why he wants large pieces of paper?" Matsumoto just smiled.

"I really should go with him to make sure he gets the right colors…" She mumbled to herself but looked back, "What's the nicest hotel close to a large park?" Now Ichigo was really confused.

"Why?" She laughed slightly.

"A lot of shinigami will be coming." She said simply.

"I hope you know that you won't be able to rent out an entire hotel." He said.

"Three weeks from now, for now it's just going to be three people with maybe three more coming between now and when the others will be arriving." She said, he stared, Rangiku was showing this much planning?

"Who's the other?" He was promptly whacked over the head.

"Just tell us where the hotel is so we can make reservations!" Rukia said, he rubbed his head but gave them an address, she nodded and the two left for Urahara's.

* * *

**If you can guess what I'm planning then you can help me pick the reaction to it, okay?**

**Review please XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so i figure one story alert is enough to get something considering how much this story actually sucks, please tell me someone will be able to figure it out at the end of this chapter, i believe it is so blaringly obvious...**

**Hitsugaya: Aria52 does not own bleach, no matter how much she wants to**

**Yachiru: Hey, what are you doing, Chibiro?**

**Hitsugaya: ...**

**Aria: He asked if he could do the disclaimer so you wouldn't**

**Yachiru: That's so mean! -pouts in a corner-**

**Hitsugaya: ...-glares-**

**Aria: Aw, that's so cute!**

**Hitsugaya: Cute? -reaches for his zanpakuto- I'll show you cute, Soar in the Frozen Sky, Hyorinmaru!**

**Aria: Um...enjoy the chapter -runs for her life-  
**

* * *

When they arrived they saw Toushiro being dragged out.

"Wait, I wanna come too!" Rangiku said.

"I'm guessing Kurotsuchi agreed?" She nodded while the others looked confused.

"Just what are you guys planning?" Rukia asked.

"Something suggested by the commander." Hitsugaya said simply.

"Come on!" Rangiku came out in a gigai.

"Rukia-chan, you'll take care of the reservations, right? Great!" And she dragged them off in the direction Orihime had been heading.

As they were heading out Rangiku decided to ask something random.

"You and Kusajika-fukutaicho got along pretty well, right?" Orihime nodded, "What type of gift would you think she'd want?"

XD

Hitsugaya looked away as Rangiku was looking at all the different colors.

"I can't find the right ones." Orihime complained, he coughed, catching their attention and pointed straight at a stack of rolls.

"Oh! Perfect!" Orihime cried.

"Just what are you doing?" Tatsuki had to ask, wondering why the bright pink paper was perfect, and more specifically why it had been the guy who noticed that it was the right paper.

"Arts and Crafts!" Rangiku said easily, taking the number, "Do you think three weeks will be long enough for them to get it all made?" She asked.

"It'll be fine, just have that as well as some of the dark orange and black brought to Urahara's shop when people will start arriving." She sighed but went to order.

"A hundred and fifty rolls of…" She started, Hitsugaya looked away as the shop owner looked at him, knowing that he was controlling it.

"Also get fifty of a darker one." And then he walked out, Rangiku smiled and did as she was told, asking to have it delivered to Urahara's.

Soon the three came out and Orihime seemed happy.

Hitsugaya suddenly twitched slightly and a figure that looked familiar to Orihime walked out, she unconsciously stepped behind the closest person-which wasn't effective considering it was Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho, I just came here to inform you that I have finished the metal, it is now in the large room under Urahara's shop, you should be able to find a way to manipulate it." He nodded, "Aw, don't the two test subjects look so cute together!" He said to the woman, Orihime brought her hands up to her hairpins but Hitsugaya stopped.

"Please do not talk to Inoue-san in such a manner." Tatsuki noticed the two comment when Orihime didn't, the woman…Rangiku seemed worried.

"Ah, so you do wish to be subject to my tests again?" He glared at the other captain.

"No chance." It actually half seemed to her like he was keeping himself from saying a normal answer like… 'not a snowball's chance in hell' for some reason, but she had no idea.

"But didn't we have so much fun!" He glared.

"Look, I have no idea what you mean by test subjects, but leave them alone." Tatsuki said, standing in front of them

"Tatsuki-chan, don't!" Orihime tried to go to her but she held her hand out, confident she could take the weirdo.

"I would advise you not to…" She glared at him so he shrugged, pulling out his zanpakuto.

Orihime rushed forward as her friend was attacked.

* * *

**Heh, tatsuki in danger XD**

**and i can assure you, what happens next will not be what you suspect**

**cause i didn't expect it till my fingers wrote it out**

**same way i decided to have hitsugaya as a test subject, that-by the way-is why the rating is even semi-high XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**So, i had a pleasant surprise when i checked my email today XD**

**thank you to rushninja for the review XD**

**so now, i want people to try and guess how he's a test subject**

**just ask yourself, what would freak hitsugaya out?**

**Hitsugaya: Oh hell no!**

**Yachiru: Ooh, Chibiro cussed! Ai-chan, Ai-chan, Chibiro cusses!**

**Aria: Ai-chan? -Growls-**

**Yachiru: Chibiro...-Looks between the two- Ken-chan, Chibiro and Ai-chan are being mean!**

**Aria: Oh shit, see ya -runs off- Why is it i keep pissing someone off?**

**Hitsugaya: Aria52 does not own Bleach, now if you'll excuse me, i'm not stupid enough to stay longer -disappears-  
**

* * *

Tatsuki stared, the metal from the sword had bent so it wouldn't attack her.

And she now had the 12th squad captain's interest.

Hitsugaya took the chance to step forward.

"Look, Kurotsuchi, thank you for the metal but I would appreciate it if you would leave them alone." He seemed to get a lasting glance at the three then went back.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked.

"Congratulations, you can control metal!" Rangiku said happily, "She can help with…"

"No." Hitsugaya interrupted, "However, you should learn to control that power." And he walked off.

"Don't worry, he's just a bit stressed, but he will be amusing for the next few weeks!" She hopped off after her captain.

As two weeks passed he wasn't seen, when they would go by he wasn't there.

"Ukitake-taicho!" Rangiku said as they were walking out.

"Ah, Rangiku-san, I managed to get a lot, are you sure we need so much?" He asked.

"Yes, we do, would you like to see it?" He nodded, Rangiku motioned to the two to follow, they ended up going down a long ladder but stared at what was in front of them.

"This better be important, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said from behind the large object.

"I'm going to need more." Ukitake stated, Rangiku laughed and Tatsuki and Orihime stared.

"What is he making?" Hitsugaya glared at them.

"Anyways, Ukitake-san, we need more than just one kind, so you can get the rest here." He laughed and nodded.

"Still, this much for one person?" He asked, looking at the object which could easily be a small house.

"Of course, though taicho is finishing early it seems…" Orihime finally realized.

"Ooh, can I help with the paper?" They looked at her, Ukitake seemed confused and Rangiku amused.

"Well, taicho?" He sighed.

"Yes, you can." She cheered.

"How did you get it to work so well?" Tatsuki asked, rubbing the metal slightly, it was smooth to the touch.

"Lots of hard work and Hyorinmaru's help-though he wasn't too happy about that." Rangiku laughed.

"And why such a hard metal?" She asked, knocking on the edge, it was hollow inside.

"Trust me, don't take a shot at it." He said.

"Why not, I could probably make it rip itself apart." She said, "I have been practicing."

"Then stay away from it, that took too long, and Zaraki will get it if nothing else." She smiled.

"Then let me ask you something, how are you going to hold it up?" She smirked.

"Condensed spirit particles." And the smirk was off her face.

"Talk to Urahara-san if you want training, okay?" How did he know?

"And what's with being a jerk about it?" He glanced over.

"Just haven't had any sleep in two weeks." Rangiku laughed.

"Or food, or drinks, he's not going on anything but determination, so don't expect him to be nice at all." She supplied, "Speaking of which, you finished, taicho, ahead of time, even, so go get some sleep." He glared at her.

"Go on, Toushiro, the paper isn't here yet, I still need to get more candy, and no one will be arriving for another week." He looked down and promptly fell unconscious.

* * *

**So if you haven't figured it out, it's blaringly obvious by now**

**as for the hitsugaya test subject thing...well, that one may or may not be obvious and may or may not be revealed, so you guys choose XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so i haven't updated this in forever...i'm sorry**

**if it helps, i just finished the entire story, I think it's three chapters left, i wouldn't know because it's actually all in a single word document**

**Thanks go to SithKnight-Galen for reminding me about this story**

**Hitsugaya: Aria52 does not own Bleach and is one of the most evil creatures in existance.**

**Yachiru: Aw, but i like the ending**

**Hitsugaya: You would, you actually show up**

**Yachiru: Ken-chan!**

**Hitsugaya:...goodbye  
**

* * *

When he woke up, the paper was all set out and they were trying to figure out how to place everything.

"Light pink for main, dark pink for shadows, and the orange for the extra details." He said, they all jumped, "Make the sheets into long strips, Matsumoto, did you make the reservations?" She nodded, "Good, I got permission at the park for it since everyone will see this…" Orihime was trying to figure out the size to make the strips, "A little bit wider, good." She cut along it with scissors.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and pushed the roll with his foot, it started rolling fast, he followed, placing cuts with his zanpakuto.

In seconds the roll was finished and he moved onto the next one.

He paused and went back, with a slash every one of them was cut in half so they would be shorter then he moved to the next one, starting by cutting it in half.

"Isn't that going to upset Hyorinmaru?" Rukia asked.

"Hyorinmaru is already upset." Rangiku said, "This is easy compared to that metal.

Soon he had all of the paper cut and in piles.

The orange was smallest.

"Start with the underside; it should all be one color." Rangiku nodded and he grabbed the pile of orange, knowing that it was ready, he checked to make sure it was filled then started on the decorations in the center.

Then he came back to get the black.

After that he started on the dark pink, creating the shadows so the others could work around them.

Everyone seemed shocked that the paper would just stick to the metal when you pressed on it but he didn't seem to care, he got his work done before the other four could even finish the bottom so he started on the light pink on top.

In the end, the group stared at it, it was large, pink, and…

"Beautiful." Orihime said.

"Not what I'd expect you to make." Tatsuki added, "Especially not while being so determined to get it done."

"Taicho, good job!" Rangiku declared.

"We still need to get more." He said.

"The soutaicho said he'd have Ikkaku and Yumichika handle it." Rangiku said then stopped.

"Now we really need to make sure we get everything." Hitsugaya groaned and the two rushed out.

"So, what's this for?" Tatsuki asked, looking at the thick flower they had just decorated.

"Even I'm not sure." Rukia said, "I think it's a piñata…"

"A piñata? Oh, do you remember what Rangiku-san asked us?" Tatsuki's eyes widened, "We have to hurry!" They rushed out, leaving Rukia confused.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"Today is February 5th." Ukitake said, she blinked, "One week from today is…?"

"February 12th…oh shit." She rushed out as well; Ukitake looked at the large piñata.

"Don't worry, Toushiro, she'll love it." He said to himself and went up the ladder as well.

Soon Hitsugaya and Rangiku came back with Yumichika and Ikkaku, Urahara was driving back with the stuff.

"I can't believe that you two didn't think we could get everything right." Yumichika said, he blinked when he saw that the trapdoor was open, he looked down, "That is…" He stared at it.

Hitsugaya closed the trap door.

* * *

**Please tell me you have it by now, it's freakishly easy, if someone can guess it and tell me what they think it is, i'll post two of the next three chapters together**


	5. Chapter 5

**The revealing has finally arrived.**

**Yachiru: Arigato, Ken-chan!**

**Kenpachi: It wasn't me.**

**Yachiru:...really? Arigato Q-ball!**

**Ikkaku: It wasn't me either.**

**Yachiru: Hmm...Arigato, Feather-chan!**

**Yumichika: Nope, not me either.**

**Yachiru: Fine then, Arigato, Ai-chan!**

**Aria: Ai-chan?**

**Yachiru: Yup!**

**Aria: This may have been my idea but I didn't actually put it together.**

**Yachiru: But you did make sure it was for me and not Bun-Bitch.**

**Aria: Shh, don't cuss, Kenpachi could get mad at me.**

**Ikkaku: You know who it was afterall.**

**Hitsugaya: Ugh, Aria does not own Bleach, just the giant cherry blossom pinata and the idea.  
**

* * *

The date? February 12th.

All but two people on the list were there and they were setting up, gigai for the two were in their rooms which Rangiku would rush them to.

People were staring but with such an odd group they wouldn't even come near.

From those who had figured out what was going on, there were presents on a table next to several different large cakes.

Snacks were on the other table, and all of her favorite games were set up though no one knew how the taicho who set it up knew about games like DDR, Rockband, Twister, and others.

Or how she knew about them.

The gate opened and all that was seen was a blur as Rangiku pushed the two into the building.

About this point, everyone noticed that Hitsugaya was moving several buckets that should be too large for him to carry empty out of a truck, they didn't want to know what was in those.

And everyone wondered why he was the one to set it up instead of Kenpachi.

Then they noticed that, despite the fact it was a large park, absolutely no one was there other than them.

The three came out and two just stopped, Rangiku smiled.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"Yeah?" He was staring mainly at the giant piñata.

"Did you do this?" She asked, seeing the banner that said happy birthday to her.

"No, I was just going to do a party within the division until the kid said you deserved better." An evil grin spread on his face.

"It's perfect!" She rushed forward, leaving him shocked.

"Relax, it's a party, and don't think we forgot about the nature of your division." Rangiku said, gesturing to the tubs.

Then she left.

Yachiru had grabbed a bag of chips and munched on them, randomly talking to people and playing the games.

She turned when she heard a familiar cough.

"Byakushi!" She said, "Did you do this?"

"No, I did not, but I will accompany you in whatever game you like." She grinned and pulled him over to twister.

After dragging him to each and every game she noticed the presents.

"Presents!" She called in excitement, rushing over, everyone took that as 'Get over here now or you'll miss it' among the presents were various toys, snacks, and other things, one was a crystalline pink necklace with a cherry blossom on it.

She sniffed it and put it on; it looked really good on her.

She looked at the card as she did with everyone.

"Arigato, Big-booby-chan!" Rangiku just smiled and everyone stared at the fact that she liked it.

"I figured you wouldn't mind a more personal item." She said, "Hope you don't mind, I based it off of your zanpakuto." Everyone stopped.

"You've seen her zanpakuto?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah, we were training once, why?" Rangiku asked.

"Not even I've seen her zanpakuto." Kenpachi said, looking at her, Rangiku's eyes widened and Yachiru frowned.

* * *

**Just so no one asks, I had her sniff it to check to make sure it wasn't rock candy.**

**Yachiru: I kinda wish it was, then again it was too pretty to eat...**

**Hitsugaya: You always wish it was candy, despite the fact that it was pretty.**

**Yachiru: Chibiro! Where were you during the presents.**

**Hitsugaya: *sigh* As always, your nicknames are bizarre.**

**Yachiru: You didn't answer my question!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while...to make it up to you, here's two chapters in one, yup, that means this is all i'm posting of it **

**Yachiru: But...But...what about the... *Aria covers her mouth***

**Aria: Let them get to the end before spoiling it, that said, if anyone wants to write the next part, send me a message saying so and i'll post a link to the continuation in one more chapter**

**Hitsugaya: Aria owns absolutely no Bleach and thankfully won't be in charge of this much longer, thankfully she didn't mention...That...*Shivers* So enjoy  
**

* * *

Yachiru looked through the presents and the people one more time before going up to Hitsugaya.

"Chibiro, did you not get me a present?" She asked.

"Where do you think the games are going after the party?" Her eyes widened.

"You did this?" She asked, he shrugged, "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" She said, shaking him back and forth.

"Taicho, just tell her." Rangiku said.

"I think it's time for the cake." And just like that, Yachiru switched preferences, Yamamoto lit the candles as it was a simple swing of his zanpakuto and everyone sang, as the cake was being passed out Rangiku went up to him.

"You're not going to tell her?" She asked.

"Where's the point?" He asked, "She's happy because everyone thought about her, if I tell her then it may change." Rangiku smiled.

"But you did most of this, it came from your pay, your hard work, and your consideration." She said.

"You heard what Zaraki said, right? He hadn't seen her zanpakuto." She blinked, "She released it during a spar with me despite the fact she didn't need to, I'll just accept that knowledge as a thank you." Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"So, what's with the giant flower?" Yachiru asked.

"I'm…not quite sure." Ikkaku said.

"Unknown to me." Yumichika mentioned.

It seemed no one knew.

"Piñata time!" Rangiku declared, Yachiru's eyes went as wide as the plate she was holding, she scarfed down the rest of her cake and rushed over while the 11th division members looked frightened.

Hitsugaya walked over, the piñata rose up, everyone stared for a second.

"Yachiru-chan first!" Rangiku said, pulling out the blindfold, everyone knew it didn't stand a chance.

Especially not with that steel bat.

"Only three hits." Rangiku reminded, spinning her.

Everyone got out of the way and she placed three vicious whacks right into the center of it, it didn't split.

Even Kenpachi, as the last person, couldn't get it.

And everyone had hit it in the same place.

Kurotsuchi looked defeated, he was crying something like, 'my own invention won't break for me' and Yachiru was frowning.

"Chibiro, you haven't gone yet." She said, grinning, "Show everyone what you showed me in that spar!" She said, he rolled his eyes.

To everyone's surprise, the flower started spinning rapidly.

"Try it again first, Kusajishi-fukutaicho." She looked at him, he handed her the bat.

She followed the spin of it with her eyes until she could follow it mentally.

"Okay, blindfold!" She said, Rangiku put it on and spun her.

She paused, trying to figure it out then jumped forward, attacking it, the entire thing split in half, torn by the mix of the rapid spinning and the pull the bat created.

She dashed forward and grabbed a ton of the candy that filled the huge piñata, already shoving it down her throat.

Everyone looked at Hitsugaya.

"What exactly did she mean by 'that spar'?" Ikkaku asked, Hitsugaya shook his head.

"If you guys want some of the candy, you may want to grab it soon, especially if you want to keep her from getting all of it." They looked over, already half of it was gone, they rushed in to stop her but she was already done.

"Okay, what now, Chibiro?" She asked, he frowned, "Oh, I challenge you to a DDR match!" He sighed and went along with it.

To everyone's surprise, he was freakishly good at it.

So much that he beat her and she had been the champion.

"Um…let's play Rockband, Byakushi! Ken-chan!" They came over hesitantly, "I get drums." She said.

"Not singing." Byakuya said, heading over to one of the guitars, before Hitsugaya could grab the other one, Kenpachi was there, Rangiku grinned.

"Show them your voice, taicho!" He frowned.

"I'll let you choose the song, Chibiro." Yachiru said, grinning.

He went straight down the list to the second to last song, Panic Attack by Dream Theater.

And, of course, everyone went to expert.

They died before he even started singing.

Yachiru frowned.

"We need a better bassist, sorry, Ken-chan." Hitsugaya reached out for the guitar, "No, you're singing." She said.

"I can do both." He grabbed a mic stand and set it up.

"You better be able to." She said, he started it again and everyone stared as his track turned blue in an instant, he already had a bass groove.

But they still died before he could sing, this time it was Byakuya.

Rangiku took it from him, she was good as well.

And between the two of them, they kept Yachiru alive, not hard to believe, though, it was the hardest song on drums.

Yachiru stared at the two.

"We practiced a bit." Rangiku admitted.

"That explains it." She said, "Twister time!"

"Wouldn't you rather we started the water balloon wars?" Her eyes widened.

"Water balloon wars?" She asked him, he nodded.

"We need to put away everything else first but we have the stuff for a Capture the Flag water balloon war." She grinned.

"Everything must be put away as soon as possible!" She declared.

So everyone worked on it.

"Arisawa, do you think you can mold the metal?" He asked, she smirked and got someone else to help Orihime take down the decorations.

"Into what?" She asked, he used Hyorinmaru to quickly splash water over the paper that would melt in water.

"Anything, as long as it's compact." She nodded and molded it into a throne with flower designs on top.

"That work?" He nodded.

All the candy was scooped up and placed into a large bag which was thrown into a truck.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku were splitting up the tubs of balloons between the two sides of the large park then pulled out the flag and went to the center with everyone.

"If you get hit with a water balloon you go to the res point which is the red truck, the point is to grab this flag if you're the offensive team or defend the flag as the defensive team, if you're hit the person that hit you can request your water balloons, when you get the flag you have to run to your side, do a dance, and stick it in the ground to get the point." They nodded, "Okay, now teams are random so everyone grab a marble." He held out the bucket.

Team one had Rukia, Yachiru, Nanao, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Ukitake, Kira, Hinamori, Isane, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Unohana, and Yamamoto.

Team two had Soi Fon, Komamura-with his helmet of course, Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, Iba, Kyouraku, Renji, Sasakibe, Hisagi, Omaeda, Yumichika, Nemu, and Ichigo.

As they split up into teams, Yachiru went up to Hitsugaya.

"Arigato, Chibiro." She kissed him on the cheek and to everyone's surprise he turned bright red, Rangiku thought it was so cute she had to give him a big hug and as he tried to get out, everyone laughed.

As they opened the tubs, on top of the water balloons in one of them was two water guns.

Yamamoto grabbed one.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting, those of you with water zanpakuto go ahead and release them, I had Sasakibe set up a barrier." Rangiku grabbed a water gun as well.

* * *

**Heh, one side has rukia, isane, and hitsugaya....as well as ukitake and two water guns...how will the other side cope?**

**Hitsugaya: Stop blabbing, you're not writing it.**

**Aria: So?**

**Hitsugaya:...**

**Yachiru: Just someone continue it so i can get Ken-chan and Chibiro!**

**Hitsugaya: Kusajishi-fukutaicho, we're on the same team.**

**Yachiru: *Blinks* So?  
**


End file.
